There are a variety of objects, other than standard media (such as paper, overhead transparencies, labels, or the like) upon which it is desired to place images. These objects may include such things as odd sized or shaped media, fabric, objects having very large dimensions, three dimensional objects, such as objects formed from wood, ceramic, metal, or the like. Typically, these types of objects are not easily moved through the media path of an imaging device such as an inkjet printer or an electrophotographic printer. In addition, the surfaces of these types of objects can be irregular.
One way in which images have been placed on objects such as these is to print the image on a transparent film and place the film onto the surface of the object. However, this technique does not work particularly well on an object having an irregular surface. A need exists for an image forming apparatus having the capability to more effectively place an image on the surface of these types of objects.